(Applicant's abstract) The goal of the summer research programs at Mayo Clinic is to positively influence underrepresented minority students toward research careers, by providing them with a glimpse of the excitement and rewards associated with research. Over the past 9 years our program has matured and stabilized but we continue to assess how it is working through both formal and informal mechanisms, and constantly look for ways to improve it. The primary activity continues to be a accomplishment of a small piece of a laboratory or clinical research project, but a series of carefully designed organized activities give a broader perspective than any one research mentor can provide. Several elements also specifically provide students with knowledge and skills that will help them succeed in their future educational endeavors. Specific Aims include: 1) Provide underrepresented minority students with dynamic research experiences under the guidance of a skilled mentor working in an area of cardiovascular, respiratory or hematologic diseases research; 2) Expose students to a wide array of research areas, both basic science and patient-oriented, through weekly scientific seminars designed for advanced undergraduate and beginning medical students; 3) Through group activities and individual career counseling, challenge students headed toward clinical medicine to think about also doing clinical research; 4) For students supported by this Training Grant, provide an extra weekly group meeting to ensure access to minority researcher role models and specific training in communication skills; 5) Motivate and encourage students interested in basic science research to continue this career path by showing them the direct applicability of such research to clinical problems; and 6) Provide direct linkages for students to longer-term training in both basic science and clinical research.